Twas the Night before Christmas Harry Potter Style
by twinkie girl
Summary: Just a christmas story that my friend and I whipped up I hope you enjoy


Twas the night before Christmas, CUE TO HERMIONE IN SITTING IN AN ARMCHAIR HOLDING GIANT BOOK READING when all through the house, FLASH OF HOGWARTS  
  
Not a creature was stirring, SNAPE STIRRING A POTION not even a mouse, MRS NORRIS HOLDING A DEAD MOUSE  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, DOBBY GRABBING SOCKS FROM THE FIREPLACE  
  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. SANTA LOOKING INTENTLY AT A MAP AND AN ABANDONED OLD CASTLE  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their bed, HARRY'S DORM ROOM ALL PEOPLE SLEEPING  
  
While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads, FAIRIES DANCING AROUND THE ROOM HOLDING BASKETS OF PLUMS  
  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TYING A KERCHIEF AROUND HER HEAD and I in my cap, DUMBLEDORE PUTTING ON A FLORESCENT PINK 'CAP'  
  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap... BOTH IN A BED  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, WEREWOLF 'REMUS' RUNS OUT OF THE FOREST  
  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. DUMBLEDORE JUMPS OUT OF BED COLLAPSES ON THE FLOOR  
  
Away to the window I flew like a flash, APPARATES TO THE WINDOW  
  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. FUMBLING WITH LACY CURTAINS  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow THREE FEET OF SNOW AND THE MOON IS SITTING ON IT  
  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, SUN COMES OUT TO AN AFTERNOON POSITION  
  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, DUMBLEDORE RUBBING HIS EYES AND FIXING HIS GLASSES  
  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, PLASTIC REINDEER AND SANTA LAUNCHED FROM A CATAPULT  
  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick, FLITWICK IS DRIVING THE SLEIGH  
  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. DUMBLEDORE LOOKS CONFUSED  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, MORE CONFUSION  
  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: READING FROM A SCHOOL ATTENDANCE LIST  
  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! DEAN, SEAMUS, GINNY AND COLLIN ANSWER WITH CALLS OF HERE  
  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! DRACO, PANSY, CRABBE AND GOYLE ANSWER WITH A FEW CALLS OF PRESENT  
  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! REINDEER STRUGGLE TO JUMP UP TO THE TOP OF THE GATE AT HOGWARTS  
  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, HURRICANE COMES ROLLING BY  
  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, LEAVES FLYING AROUND PLAYING QUIDDITCH  
  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, REINDEER WALKING UP THE SIDE OF THE CASTLE SUCTION CUPS ON THEIR FEET  
  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. MORE CONFUSION AS THE TOYS FALL OUT  
  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof REINDEER PRANCING AROUND AS BELLS RING  
  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. KEPT PRANCING THE BELLS DISAPPEAR  
  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around, DUMBLEDORE TURNS AROUND SHAKING HIS HEAD  
  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. FLITWICK TUMBLES OUT OF THE CHIMNEY MUMBLING ABOUT FLOO POWDER  
  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, FLITWICK SUMMONS SOME FUR AND BUNCHES OF RUGS COME FLYING TOWARDS HIM  
  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. ASH KEEPS FALLING OFF HIS CLOTHES MORE GRUMBLING ABOUT FLOO POWDER  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, TOYS FALL OUT OF THE CHIMNEY HITTING HIM ON THE HEAD  
  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. A PEDDLER RUNS IN PUTS TOYS IN AN OPEN PACK AND RUNS AWAY  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled -- his dimples how merry! EYES START TWINKLING CRAZILY AND DIMPLES APPEAR ON AN UNSMILING FLITWICK  
  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! ROSES GROW ON HIS CHEEKS AND A CHERRY APPEARS ON HIS NOSE  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, STARTS SMILING MANICALLY  
  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow. HIS BEARD WHITENS AS IF BY (GASP) MAGIC  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, PIPE APPEARS IN HIS TEETH  
  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. GREEN WREATH SHAPED SMOKE APPEARS OUT OF PIPE AND CIRCLES HIS HEAD  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly FACE SPREADS OUT AND BELLY GROWS  
  
That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. BELLY JIGGLES FUNNILY  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, DOBBY STUMBLES THROUGH THE ROOM LOOKS AT FLITWICK AND SHAKES HIS HEAD  
  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. DUMBLEDORE CHUCKLES IN SPITE OF HIMSELF  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head FLITWICK WINKS COMPULSIVELY AND HIS NECK SNAPS  
  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. DUMBLEDORE PUTS AWAY HIS WAND  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, FLITWICK GRADES SOME HOMEWORK  
  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, STEALS SOCKS FROM DOBBY AND PUT SOME COAL IN THEM AND JERKED AROUND  
  
And laying his finger aside of his nose, FINGER WAS PUT INTO FLITWICKS NOSE  
  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. FLITWICK THREW FLOO POWDER INTO THE CHIMNEY AND JUMPED IN  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his teams gave a whistle, WHISTLED AND THE SLEIGH CAME TO HIM  
  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. FLY AWAY ON A THISTLE  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, FLITWICK SWEARS AS HIS FINGER GOT SLAMMED IN THE DOOR OF THE SLEIGH  
  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" BANNER APPEARS AND FLITWICK AND THE 'REINDEER' SHOUT 


End file.
